Gwendolyn Kelly
Gwendolyn Marie Kelly '''( Nombre completo Gwendoline Marian Kelly Dragon). También conocida como Gwen , Gwenyth o Gwenny por Rubí, torpe, pato o demonio/demonia por Zinnia Diablo por su tío. Es una de los personajes femeninos de la serie y una estudiante de la Escuela/Internado Jonathan K. Perry. Fue hecha por el usuario Candy lemon. Datos '''Edad:15 años Religión :Atea Nacionalidad: Canadiense C.I: 189 (es mayor pero no quería que supieran que era Daimon) Altura :'1,79 '''Instrumentos :'Arpa ,violín y castañuelas 'Sangre:'O - 'Peso:'68 '''Ocupación: Estudiante,violinista,cantante y pintora Especie:'Es mitad Daimon ya que su abuela era una duquesa Daimon perteneciente al consejo de sabios y mitad humana '''Enfermedades:'Síndrome de disincronía, intolerancia a la lactosa,sufre alergia a los mariscos 'Color favorito:'Azul cerúleo 'Número preferido:'10112 Posesiones Ella tiene una bonita cajita de música de un tamaño pequeño como para entrar en un bolsillo tiene la forma de un pequeño cilindro ella la compro en una tienda de recuerdos el día que llego a Jonathan K. Perry. Ella tiene un violín y unas castañuelas pero no tiene un arpa a pesar de que es capaz de tocarla con maestría por eso al menos una vez a la semana va a practicar a el aula de música. Ella tiene una de las habitaciones de el internado para si sola que es de las pocas que tiene un baño incluido. En el medio de su habitación hay una gran cama con sabanas egipcias que compro ella por que a pesar que fueron caras desde muy pequeña quería unas . Tiene un armario de madera de castaño y una pequeña mesita para tomar el te.También tiene una tetera, seis tazas y cucharillas para tomar el te . Un carnet de biblioteca por que a ella le encanta leer ademas por su amor a lectura tiene también libros casi por todas partes . Tiene un uniforme escolar y un chándal ademas de ropa para casi todas las circunstancias posibles ( ir de paseo , de acampada ,un pijama diferente para todos los días todos de diferentes colores,...) En su habitación hay un botiquín de primeros auxilios para cualquier emergencia pegado a la pared. Otra de las cosas que tiene por si sucede una emergencia es un móvil que a pesar que no usa mucho lo tiene casi siempre cerca de ella. Dentro de una caja en la que pone con letras grandes y claras delicado guarda una vajilla de porcelana inglesa y un jarrón de porcelana . Ademas de tener un montón de objetos de higiene personal . Una de las cosas que nadie sabe que posee es una pequeña medalla de los Daimon que perteneciera a su abuela en la que hay grabadas unas extrañas letras que según ella están en el idioma Daimon a pesar de que no tiene sentido lo que hay escrito. Especie '''Gwendolyn Kelly '''es mitad '''Daimon '''y mitad humana. Su abuela era miembro de la nobleza '''Daimon pero tuvo un hijo sin poderes y lo expulsaron. A pesar de ser una duquesa Daimon perteneciente a "El Consejo de Sabios" '''pero no pudo hacer nada para ayudar a su hijo ademas de concederle la ayuda de una joven '''Daimon muy fuerte e inteligente no perteneciente a El ejercito de la paz '''( encargado de la protección pacifica de las fuerzas oscuras ) a la que sellarían sus poderes para que no causara daños involuntarios. Después de nueve años tuvieron una hija a la que llamaron '''Gwendoline Marian Kelly Dragon. Frases "Como se atreve usted belicoso y psicópata bastardo a mostrarse condescendiente cuando usted señor no es mas que una cornucopia de ignorancia y malos modos ademas de sufrir sociopatía y que solo sabe injuriarme como un blasfemo." (a su tío) ¿Qué pasa con el resto de Almas? ''(a Rubí) ''Zinnia ,no es necesario que me protejas me gustaría ser libre de equivocarme... ''(A Zinnia casi todos los días ) ''Desearía poder algún día morir tranquilamente,vivir para siempre es como una condena por varios motivos..... Nada....( Cuando la profesora de filosofía le pregunta sobre su inmortalidad y la vida) Personalidad Gwen es una persona tranquila, serena y agradable pero al ser muy introvertida suele tener problemas para hacer cosas sencillas como ir a comprar o hablar con alguien al que no conoce lo suficiente. Se esfuerza mucho por ser considerada perfecta y un ser sin defectos en el que siempre se puede confiar. Su comportamiento siempre es adecuado y intenta no mostrar sus miedos a las demás personas para que no se preocupen por ella. A Gwendolyn '''no le gusta que no se cumplan las reglas pero aun así ella es incapaz de hacer caso a cualquier regla que considere injusta o ridícula. Aun no siendo una persona especialmente valiente no se suele asustar con facilidad por que es racional y hay muchas cosas que no le parecen loicas en algunos miedos. A pesar de es ella sufre '''afefobia el miedo exagerado a ser tocado también sufre fobofobia es decir el miedo a el miedo. Es una persona muy critica y le encanta corregir a las demás cuando se equivoca por eso la mayoría de la gente que la conoce le parece una persona molesta o desagradable. Se esfuerza mucho por destacar y ser alguien único e importante cosa por la que se enfada por que el deseo de ser único lo tienen muchas personas. Su mayor deseo es conseguir un premio nobel de química. La causa de que se esfuerce tanto en algo que es imposible como ser perfecta es el miedo a que si no es así nadie quera ser su amigo y molestarse en entenderla. Es muy torpe en todos los deportes según ella el que peor se le da es la natación ya que parece una ballena varada en la playa el segundo tipo de deportes que mas odia es el los que puede recibir algún golpe. Nunca a sido capaz de hacer muchos amigos por eso a los pocos que tiene los quiere y no los juzga también les ayuda siempre que puede pero nunca para hacer daño a otra persona. Entre sus habilidades se encuentra dominar diez lenguas latín ''', '''ingles , español , chino,ruso italiano,griego,catalán, coreano '''y '''wolof esta aprendiendo alemán '''y japones también habla '''Demobona el idioma de los Daimons. Su libro preferido es la caída de los gigantes pero no sabe muy bien por que le gusto tanto. Historia Desde que ella nació siempre a podido ponerse en el lugar del otro pero de una manera mas potente que cualquier otra persona, con solo mirar a alguien puede ver su vida y sentir lo que a sentido esa persona durante toda su vida. Ella sabe desde que nació su origen Daimon por que a pesar de que cuando nació querían que no lo descubriera como le iban a ocultar una marca de nacimiento en la cabera con forma de Trisquel. Para sumarse a sus rarezas puede ver “Las comitivas de almas en pena” y a el Alma líder un mortal al que acompañan las inmortales criaturas o se ve obligado a seguirlos el dependiendo si a ganado o perdido el pacto de Voluntad. Cuando sus padres mueren por''' “razones sospechosas”''' ella se traslada a un internado llamado Jonathan K. Perry por que su tío no quería hacerse cargo de ella por que su odio hacia su hermana. Cuando ella llega a su nuevo hogar tan solo tenía once años pero ya podía sentir que algo pasaba en ese lugar que no era normal. Su poder y sus ganas de destruirlo todo habían aumentado de una manera horripilante pero gracias a su fuerza de voluntad podía controlarlo, bueno en realidad gracias a la energía de su amiga Rubí Moonlight que a pesar de que al principio solo estaba con ella por que al ser la delegada de clase y no quería que nadie estuviera sola. Un día vio un grupo de almas mayor al normal y decidió seguirlo para investigar y tratar de ayudar al Acompañamiento '''y al '''Alma Líder. Al llegar ahí descubrió algo que cambiaría su vida''' Rubí''' era un miembro de la compaña. Algunas veces había conocido Almas líderes pero nunca había conocido bien a un acompañante. Nunca había leído de acompañantes que se pudieran separar del grupo o conseguir que su cuerpo se vuelva opaco como el de un humano. Pero ahí pasaba un cúmulo de cosas extrañas entre las que se incluía el hecho de que no había un Alma Líder. Siempre tuviera dudas de que eso pudiera pasar: “¿Qué pasara si el Alma Líder muere?" " ¿Y si se escapa?" "¿Que pasa cuando se libera por otro humano que no pueda moverse?” Gwendolyn decidió que lo mejor seria preguntarle a su joven compañera. Al día siguiente Gwen le pregunto a Rubí que había pasado la noche anterior a lo cual la joven le respondió: -He matado al Alma Líder al fin puedo estar contigo como un Ángel por que al fin me he liberado. -¿Qué pasa con el resto de Almas? -¡¡Yo seré el nuevo Alma líder y las guiare a mi utopía!!-sonriendo añadió- Tu también puedes unirte a mi, amiga…'Gwenny' .... Rubí '''se evaporo en el aire y '''Gwendolyn no volvió a saber nada de ella… Relaciones Zinnia Ella es un chica joven y enérgica de catorce años es la hermana de alma de Rubí ya que murieron en el mismo accidente. Según Rubí ella se parece mucho a Gwendolyn y no solo en el físico si no tan bien en la personalidad a pesar de que''' Zinnia''' es aun mas introvertida que''' Gwen y no perdona a la gente con facilidad a demás de ser una persona que siempre esta malhumorada. Posiblemente ella sea la causa del cariño que siente '''Rubí '''hacia '''Gwendolyn. Ella también asiste a la escuela de Jonathan K. Perry pero en un curso menos que Rubí '''y '''Gwendolyn. De el grupo de Animas a parte de''' Rubí es la única que asiste a la escuela y que se puede ver por los demás humanos. Ella sigue en la escuela '''Jonathan K. Perry ya que por encargo de Rubí ella tiene que cuidar a Gwendolyn '''ayudándola y protegiéndola de cualquier peligro. '''Zinnia '''llama a '''Gwendolyn Torpe, Pato, Demonio y algunas veces Trisquel pero en el fondo le cae bien solo es que le parece aburrido tener que cuidar de ella por que como dijo varias veces: "¡¡ Yo no soy una canguro o una niñera !!" También es verdad el hecho de que nunca le dice nada referido a su inteligencia o a su belleza por que sabe que ella es verdaderamente inteligente,misteriosa,divertida y astuta Aunque es correcto afirmar de que a''' Zinnia''' su compañera Gwendolyn no le parece una joven atractiva Zinnia reconoce que es muy "mona" tiene la elegancia propia de un noble y siempre huele a frutas del bosque. Gwebdolyn '''dice que ella es muy buena y cariñosa pero no empalagosa y solo con las personas que ella escoge. También según '''Gwebdolyn es una mujer muy hermosa, prudente, discreta y virtuosa en prácticamente todo. Rubí Moonlight Una chica muy popular y elegante que esconde un gran secreto tras sus múltiples virtudes y su titulo de delegada de clase se esconde el hecho de estar muerta y haberse autoproclamado "' La Reina de las Almas" ' tras convertirse en Alma Líder. Ella desea crear su propia utopía y impone sus deseos e ideas pero es una persona justa y no desea las muertes innecesarias. Ella también apoya, quiere y admira a Gwendolyn y la pone por encima de todo incluso le encargo a Zinnia su Hermana de Alma protegerla después de desaparecer. Considera a Gwendolyn su mejor amiga a pesar de entender que es una amenaza y que ella no considera justo el hecho de matar aunque este justificado a un ser humano y que ella tiene una misión propia. A pesar de que Gwendolyn no la vea algunas veces la va a espiarla a escondidas a la escuela Jonathan K. Pery. Cuando Rubí describe a Gwendolyn dice que es cálida con un buen corazón como una hermana mayor para ella y que no le gustaría tener que hacer cosas sin contar con ella. Gwendolyn opina que ella es esperanzadora y soberbia ademas de una buena amiga con gran poder . Benjamin K. Es el tío de Gwendolyn , el es hermano mayor de la madre de Gwen. Un joven''' investigador obsesionado con alcanzar la omnisciencia pero'' como ha dicho Gwendolyn es un hombre''' belicoso y agresivo. También a pesar de que como investigador podría decirse que es bastante bueno es malo como persona a la vez que un inútil con respecto a los sentimientos ajenos. Es una persona bastante cruel incluso cuando '''Gwendolyn era pequeña le insultaba por que ella era "diferente a el". El viajo a la''' Tierra''' por que en el reino Daimon se aburre .Según lo que Rubí dijo el verdadero motivo es que allí creía que parecería ser mas inteligente que la mayoría. Benjamin no quería cuidar a su sobrina y ahijada y por eso la envió a la escuela / internado Jonathan K. Perry. Gwendolyn se enfado con el y le dijo : Como se atreve usted belicoso y psicópata bastardo a mostrarse condescendiente cuando usted señor no es mas que una cornucopia de ignorancia y malos modos ademas de sufrir sociopatía y que solo sabe injuriarme como un blasfemo. Pero eso se debe a que su tío intento atropellar a una niña por que se parecía a Gwendolyn, cosa que Gwendolyn consiguió evitar. Gwendolyn tubo que retroceder la memoria de la niña para que no lo recordara. Saori Harukawa Gwendolyn y Saori actualmente no se conocen pero tienen muchas cosas en común por lo que se planea un capitulo en el que ellas se conozcan. Su mayor similitud podría considerarse su inteligencia y su aspecto físico. Poderes En su forma de Daimon sus poderes son similares a los de un Dios y es un ser omnipotente, omnisciente omnipresente y omnibenevolente. El trisquel '''que tiene en la cadera representa la evolución, el crecimiento y el equilibrio entre cuerpo, mente y espíritu. Manifiesta el principio y el fin, la eterna evolución y el aprendizaje perpetuo. Su marca de nacimiento en forma de '''trisquel también tiene el poder de sanar su cuerpo. Puede convertirse en cualquier monstruo o criatura mitológica (Hadas, vampiresa, licántropo, sirena, ninfa, bruja, weretiger,…) aunque cabe destacar el hecho de que cuando se transforma no puede utilizar sus propios poderes. Ejemplo: Si se transforma en sirena no puede respirar en la superficie. Puede ver a los muertos y ayudarlos a solucionar sus “Problemas de Vida” es decir cumpliendo su último deseo. También puede ponerse en el lugar de otro con solo mirar a alguien puede ver su vida y sentir lo que a sentido esa persona durante toda su vida. Sus mejores ataques como medio Daimon son: Lúas de sange '''(Lunas de sangre): La criatura afectada se desmallara y cuando se ponga en pie su sangre y la criatura anteriormente mencionada morirá (solo funciona con criaturas malignas). '''Segredo neutral (Secreto neutral): Puede usarse como un ataque o como una defensa. Cambia la realidad a su antojo. Distorsión do corazón (Distorsión del corazón): El atacante puede ver la energía de todo lo que hay en la sala y detenerla por lo que el ser del que proviene la energía no podrá moverse. Dozura caótica '''(Dulzura caótica): Conecta a todas las almas (la suya incluida) y les cura el cuerpo y la mente (no funciona con criaturas del mal que no estén predispuestas). '''Su mejor defensa como medio demonio: Protección milenaria da vida '(Protección milenaria de la vida): Protege la vida que se encuentra bajo el escudo. '''Escudo do tempo '(Escudo del tiempo): Detiene el tiempo para el resto de personas. A pesar de que pasen años no se curaran las heridas que te hicieras antes de detener el tiempo. Mascota No tiene mascota debido a que ella sufre afefobia, es decir miedo a los germenes y a cualquier contacto físico.A ella le gustaría mucho tener un águila y poder entrenarla. El ejercito de la paz '''El ejercito de la paz o ejercito pacifico es una organización del mundo de los Daimons encargados de proteger todo de las fuerzas oscuras que son el mal que pueden producir mediante el pensamiento algunos''' Daimos.' La mayor parte de las veces se solucionan encontrando al' Daimon''' del que vienen eses miedos o pensamientos negativos y ayudando a solucionar los problemas de una forma similar a con las Almas. En otros casos ser puede negociar con los seres oscuros mediante los torneos o los contratos pero en ningún momento se recure a la violencia o se pone en peligro a otros seres. Gwendolyn no tiene permitido unirse pero lo hace de manera voluntaria cuando encuentra a algún ser oscuro peligroso. El motivo de que Gwendolyn no tenga permitido unirse es las limitaciones del tiempo y el epacio y el hecho de que su presencia en la Tierra es necesaria a demás que la prohibición '''de regresar podría seguir en su sangre y matarla al llegar por incumplirla. Las reglas''' de esta organización son amplias , ocupando todas un libro de noventa mil paginas pero todas existen para una mejor protección de todos. Daimon Es la especie a la que pertenece Gwendolyn, es una especie pacifica y principalmente conocida por ser muy honrados y trabajadores. Por muchos son considerados como deidades por sus extraordinarias cualidades físicas y psicológicas, pero no todos tienen como''' Gwendolyn''' la omnisciencia, omnipotencia y omnibenebolencia debido a que ese don solo lo posen los Sabios '''(que son nombrados sabios por eso) por ese motivo es tan extraño el caso del padre de '''Gwen y el de la propia Gwendolyn. La altura media de los Daimon es de cuatro a cinco metros en forma física y infinita como forma espiritual pero esta habilidad tampoco la tienen todos los''' Daimons''' solo los omnisciente que tienen todo el conocimiento. Pero esto no quiere decir que un Daimon común no sea inteligente ya que todos tienen al menos dos veces mas capacidad intelectual que un humano.Ellos no son violentos ni peligrosos a no ser que por culpa de algún espíritu estén corruptos. Existe dimorfismo sexual , diferncia física entre hombres y mujeres ya que las mujeres Daimon suelen ser mas altas (6''' metros) y tener colmillos mas afilados y los hombres 'Daimon '''son mas bajos ('5,3 metros) y narices mas pequeñas . La bandera Daimon ( solo tienen una) tiene unos rombos en el medio de diferentes colores el fondo de la bandera es de color negro y en el medio la silueta de unas manos multicolores. El idioma oficial es el Demobona '''(que es su único idioma) y la moneda se llama '''Kestilark. La creencia principal es la agnóstica y el himno, llamado''' "el sin saber",fue escrito por '''El Consejo de Sabios. Otra curiosidad es que no existe ni existió nunca monarca sino que todo es votado por el consejo de sabios y aceptado o denegado por el pueblo''' Daimon'. '''Gwendolyn' tiene prohibido unirse a las organizaciones Daimon ( ejemplo el ejercito de la paz,el consejo de sabios, la academia lingüística''' Demobona', etcétera) Curiosidades *Ella es mitad '''Daimon' y mitad humana aunque ninguno de sus padres naciera 100% humano pero su padre no tenía poderes al nacer y su madre esta''' sellada . *Puede transformarse en cualquier clase de '''monstruo pero no usar sus''' propios poderes''' cuando se transforma. *Si abandonara su lado humano mediría cinco metros mas. *Es mucho mas baja que cualquier Daimon por no ser del todo un Daimon. *Actualmente sus dos padres están muertos. *No entiende el sarcasmo y tampoco pilla muchas bromas ni entiende la mayoría de los jóvenes. *Su coeficiente intelectual es de 189 '''(es mayor pero no quería que supieran que era Daimon).' *Le dan '''alergia' los mariscos u es intolerante a la lactosa. *Es una persona muy misteriosa '''y '''infantil. *Ella huele a fresas y a frambuesas cuando es''' humana sin embargo cuando se transforma huele a '''canela. *Le encantan las''' frambuesas''' y las fresas en general todas las frutas del bosque. *Su diseño no esta basado en ningún personaje de ninguna serie sino que esta hecho por Candy Lemon. *Escribió una canción sobre los rumores a los diez años. * El apellido Kelly es por una escritora apellidada así. * Su amiga Rubí es prácticamente la personalidad opuesta a la suya pero las dos son músicas y tocan el arpa y el violín solo que''' Rubí no toca las castañuelas si no el triangulo. * A pesar de ser considerada como una '''deidad '''ella se define como '''atea (es decir la no creencia de seres sobrenaturales o de deidades ) esto se debe a que ella se considera como una extraterrestre . * Solo insulto a alguien por haberse enfadado y fue a su tío: "Como se atreve usted belicoso y psicópata bastardo a mostrarse condescendiente cuando usted señor no es mas que una cornucopia de ignorancia y malos modos ademas de sufrir sociopatía y que solo sabe injuriarme como un blasfemo."'' * Se parece mucho a '''Saori Harukawa: * 1.-Las dos son ateas 2.- Tienen quince años 3.- Dominan varias lenguas ( plurilingües ) 4.- Miden mas de 1,75. 5.-Tocan instrumentos. 6.-Su color preferido es el azul ( cobalto y cerúleo) 7.- Tienen un numero favorito con mas de tres dígitos. 8.- Las dos tienen un coeficiente intelectual mayor que la media. ( Gwendolyn es omnisciente la capacidad de saberlo todo) 9.-Padecen alguna alergia. 10.-Tienen el pelo castaño. 11.-Son consideradas unas de las mejores alumnas de la escuela. 12.-Son personajes de la segunda temporada. 13.-Las dos son estudiantes de la escuela Jonathan k. Perry. * A pesar de eso ellas no se conocen. * Pero se planea hacer un capitulo en el que ellas dos se conozcan. Galería center|400px Para ver la Galería de , véase /Galería. Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes Femeninos Categoría:Daimon Categoría:Semi-humana Categoría:Chica Categoría:Canadienses Categoría:Adolescente Categoría:Estudiantes Categoría:Violinista Categoría:Hibridas Categoría:Buenos Categoría:Deidad Categoría:Sobrenatural Categoría:Hecho por candy lemon Categoría:Familia Kelly Categoría:Músico Categoría:Cantautora Categoría:Cantante Categoría:Arpista Categoría:Personajes de Los Misterios de la Escuela Jonathan K. Perry